<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пороки by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260111">Пороки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berserk (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гатс крепко сжимал плечи Гриффита, и, блядь, руками было не пошевелить. Никак не пошевелить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffith/Guts (Berserk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пороки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570313">Vices</a> by 716779.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для ФБ-2015.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пыл битвы еще не угас, он гудел под кожей, сочился из пор, а снаружи в палатку доносились звуки праздничного веселья. Прохладный блестящий пот, высыхая, раздражал: он смешался с грязью и кровью, покрывавшими тело и доспехи лоскутным узором. Не то чтобы Гатсу сейчас было до этого дело: он все равно не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме руки Гриффита у себя на члене. </p><p>      Стиснув зубы, сильнее выгибая спину, Гатс прижимался к опоре палатки, вскидывал бедра, толкая стояк в стальную хватку Гриффитовой ладони. Гриффит загадочно улыбался в своей обычной манере, ведя большим пальцем по головке — Гатс бы на это посмотрел, если бы оставались силы и не мутилось в башке. </p><p>      — Ты хорошо справился, командир, — похвала прозвучала над ухом почти безучастно. Гриффит сопроводил ее сжиманием кулака и поворотом запястья — Гатс застонал, бедра яростно дернулись помимо его воли. Пот с волос капал в глаза, и это бесило, но он не мог его смахнуть: Гатс крепко сжимал плечи Гриффита, и, блядь, руками было не пошевелить. Никак не пошевелить. </p><p>      — В самом деле, очень хорошо, — и опять этот ласкающий бархатный голос. Большой палец Гриффита выписал линию через холмик бедренной кости, и, черт, Гатс никогда бы не признался, но это было приятно. Палец погладил ниже, вдавливаясь в огрубевшую кожу, в мышцы, скользнул дальше, по другой руке Гриффита, трудящийся над членом Гатса, спустился к мошонке и местечку прямо за ней. Гатс зашипел, прокусив губу. Казалось, Гриффит точно знает, что делать.</p><p>      Гатс слышал, как снаружи болтает Коркус и кто-то играет на флейте — это отвлекло его достаточно, чтобы успеть удивиться, какого хера Гриффит тут устроил. Гатс, блядь, ни о чем таком не просил, и Гриффит ничего ему не должен, но…</p><p>      Когда это Гриффиту нужны были особые причины что-то делать?</p><p>      Гатс хмыкнул и закрыл глаза. Бедра двигались в такт с медленно ускоряющимся темпом Гриффита. Мозоли на его руке будто пылали, усиливая трение. Гатс смял в кулаке ткань палатки. Не прошло и десяти минут, а он уже так близок…</p><p>      Гриффит снова склонился к его уху. Дыхание было теплым. </p><p>      — Ты отлично справился, — повторил он. Язык тронул ухо Гатса легко, будто нечаянно, и тот кончил, хрипя и задыхаясь, опустив голову Гриффиту на плечо и содрогаясь, как от спазмов. Семя выплеснулось Гриффиту в ладонь, и он размазал его обратно по члену — и вот это было даже слишком хорошо. </p><p>      Когда Гатс открыл глаза, Гриффит вытирал руку льняным платком. Он отступил от Гатса со своей неизменной загадочной улыбкой.</p><p>      — Увидимся снаружи, командир, — сказал Гриффит и вскользнул из палатки.</p><p>      Гатс смотрел ему вслед несколько мгновений, прежде чем обессиленно опуститься на землю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>